Defenders to the End
by Mirenope
Summary: The event of Final Fantasy VII, played out by Kim and Shego. This is somewhat AU for the actual game. You'll find out what I mean later. KiGo.
1. Bombing Mission

**Defenders to the End**

By: It's Joyce and Walky

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Kim Possible and company; they belong to Disney and Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I don't own Final Fantasy VII, that belongs to Square Enix.

_Heaven Help Us__ by My Chemical Romance_

**Author's Notes:** Well, since _The Chosen_ got absolutely no reviews, I have removed it, and replaced it with a new one. This! Hopefully, this will be better. Also, sad news. My computer got all messed up, and I had to move all my documents onto another account and delete it. Unfortunately, I left my Fanfiction folder on the desktop (I thought it was just a shortcut) and I ended up not copying it, so all that stuff got lost! FOREVER!!!!!!! Several new stories that I had been (slowly) working on are now gone. Thankfully, I had an older version of the file saved in my flash drive, so I didn't lose everything. The first chapter of _Residing Malevolence_ and the 3rd chapter of _In the Garden of Eden_ disappeared, but I can get those back from the internet, so no worries.

I said I was working on a new story in my most recent update, but that got deleted, so I replaced it with this. It was going to be a 3 chapter long story based on the fact that Kim and Shego died. I remember it well enough that I could probably rewrite it, but right now, I don't feel like it.

Also, this is an A/U of sorts for Final Fantasy VII. Most of the characters from the actual game won't be here, but will instead be replaced by KP characters. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Also, events are different here and will be changed as needed. Alright everyone, let's mosey.

**Warning! Cursing, sexual content, nudity, violence, and KiGo may follow.**

**T rating**

**Chapter 1**

**Bombing Mission**

The train skidded to a halt at a station it wasn't supposed to stop at. It was a maintenance alley to the Mako Reactor. Two guards patrolling the alley ran up to the train, to tell the conductor that this was the wrong stop, only for one of them to get hit from above by a young, blonde girl. She flipped her hair and looked at the guard, who was momentarily stunned by the girl's sudden appearance.

The guard gathered himself, and launched himself at the girl, only to get hit by another intruder. This guy was big, really big. He was big enough that he could have easily passed off as a sports star. He had short, blond hair.

"Nice one," said the short blonde.

"Thanks," said the large guy.

"Hey! Now's not the time for idle chit-chat!" shouted a large man, larger than the last. He was dressed in black and blue. He had an air of superiority and leadership about him. The two blondes ran off up a flight of stairs, followed by a short, round man with brown hair.

He turned towards the train, looked up and shouted, "C'mon newcomer, follow me!" He waited for a moment before taking off up the stairs as well.

Quickly, a figure jumped off the train with amazing grace, and landed without a sound. The figures green eyes scanned around for a bit. This person took a moment to adjust some straps on the harness for the very large sword stuck to their back, before running forward to catch up with the others. Suddenly, two more guards, these ones were mere grunts, jumped down from a nearby wall the lead up to the next level.

"There she is! Get her!" One of them shouted.

The woman smirked, and rolled her green eyes, before running up to engage them. They readied themselves for an attack, sure that their meager hand-to-hand combat skills would be enough to take the woman down. They were wrong. The woman quickly took down the first guy with a swift kick, before looking at the other guy.

He quickly reached for his weapon and fired. The woman jumped out of the way, avoiding the gun fire. She wouldn't be able to get close to him at this rate, so she quickly grabbed the first guy, and threw him at the other. The guard easily dodged, but it was too late.

The woman put her hands together, and quickly chanted something. She emitted a green charge for a moment. The man realized what she was doing, and tried to fire at her again. The green charge dissipated, and the man was hit by magical lightning.

Smoking, he fell to the floor. The woman looked at him, and decided to loot his pockets before she left. Finding some money and a potion, she quickly put them in a bag and ran off to meet the others.

At the top of the stairs, she found the others, minus the big blue guy, standing around a large metal gate, trying to get it to open.

The big blonde man looked at her, and smiled.

"Wow! You used to be in Soldier all right! …Not everyday ya find one in a group like Avalanche."

The blonde girl, who was knelt by the door, working to get it open, piped up.

"Soldier? Aren't they the enemy? What's she doing with us in Avalanche?"

"Hold it, Tara. She WAS in Soldier. She quit, and now she's with us! Hey, I didn't catch your name…"

"Shego," the woman replied. She smoothed out a small wrinkle that had appeared in her green and black catsuit. Her green skin was flawless as the Big blonde tried not to stare at her… assets.

"Shego, huh? Is that a nickname?" Shego nodded her head, "That's cool. Well I'm…"

"I don't care what your names are. Once this job's done, I'm out of here."

"Brick…" He said sadly.

Foot steps to their side caused Shego to drop into a fighting pose. Seeing it was the leader, she picked herself back up.

"What are you doin!? I told you not to move in a group!"

The door slid open, and Tara, Brick, and the other guy stood together, waiting for their next order.

"Our target's the North Mako Reactor over there. We'll meet on the bridge leading to it. Move out," the man said, and the others took off, each going a different direction once past the gate.

The man turned towards Shego, and looked at her. "Ex-Soldier, huh? Well, I don't quite trust you yet. Not enough to tell you my real name, anyways. You can just call me Hego." He gave her a quick smile, before running off to get to the reactor. Shego looked at the Reactor in the distance, before setting off herself.

_Hear the sound, the angels come screaming_

A young girl, with fiery red hair, holding a basket full of flowers, walked out of an alley. She was wearing some pants that hugged her legs somewhat, but still looked baggy around her waist, a pink shirt with a small heart that was pinker than the shirt in the middle, and a small, pink ribbon In her hair. Her green eyes looked about, taking in the sights of the city around her. There were several billboards displaying the hit play, Loveless.

'_I need to take Mom to see that some time. She'd love it. I can't believe she's never seen it the whole time she's lived here,'_ the girl thought to herself as she walked across the street. She got to the other side, and went down another alley, a shortcut to another party of the neighborhood. However, she was stopped by a couple of ruff looking guys.

"Hey guys, look at this! We got ourselves some fresh meat. Hey girlie, want to come home with me? I promise I won't bite, hard," The hairy man grinned, showing he was missing several teeth. The red haired girl just rolled her eyes.

"No, I've got flowers to sell. So if you don't mind, I have to go." She started walking, pushing past the men. She was stopped when one of them put his hand on her shoulder and held on tight.

"I wasn't really giving you a choice, girlie," the man said, a little more forceful than before. "Now, you better listen before we have to get rough on y…"

Suddenly, the man was flying in the air, before he hit the ground on the other side of the girl. She had flipped him over her head! He looked at her, and then groaned.

The other men looked at her in astonishment, before trying to grab at her and restrain her. She sent one flying with a well aimed kick to the chest, and the other fell to the floor as a fist removed itself from his stomach. All this happened without dropping the basket, or disturbing a single flower.

The man holding his stomach looked up at the girl and said, " Who are you?..."

The red head smirked a bit, then replied, "Kim Possible."

_Down your voice, I hear you've been bleeding_

Hego and the short fellow were the last to arrive at the bridge.

"Wahl! Go secure the escape passage over there. Make sure it's open by the time we run out," Hego said, pointing at a door on the other side of the bridge.

"Can do, sir. Geeze, we're really gonna blow this huge furnace up? That's gonna be something to see!"

Hego motioned to Shego, before entering the Reactor.

When they got inside, Hego turned towards Shego, and asked, "Hey, Is this your first time in a Reactor?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I've worked for Shinra for all that time and never got to set foot inside a Reactor that I may have needed to protect form guys like you if the time ever came."

"Oh, well, in that case…"

'You idiot. Doy! Of course I've been in a Reactor before. Damn! Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm before?"

"Sar-what-ism?" Hego looked at her with a confused face. Tara and Brick looked confused too.

'_Holy shit. These idiots are the ones causing Shinra all that trouble? I'm sooo glad I they can get pushed around by these people…'_

Shaking his head, he began speaking again, "Well, we can worry about that later. The reason why we're here is because this place is sucking the Planet's life force away. It's full of Mako energy, which is the lifeblood of the Planet. People here use it everyday, and this place keeps sucking it up."

"Look, I don't need a lecture right now. I just wanna finish with this and get paid.

"Fine, but you're coming with me for the rest of the mission," Hego stated.

"Fine by me, as long as we finish up before we get into serious trouble. Hey, uh, Tarine."

"Tara!" The blonde girl said with a bounce. She was like a preppy little girl. Her naive demeanor was enough to cover her hardened self from most anyone.

"Whatever. How are we getting in? They never told me the codes to these doors."

"Oh that? Me and Brick already got those. Think of how many lives we risked for just these, though," she said, before punching some numbers into the door. A few moments later, the door slid open, and they all went into the next room. Another locked door was there. Brick went over, and put in his code, and it opened. Another room opened to them, with nothing in it but the elevator door, and a small passage. 

Tara looked down the passage.

"Looks like a storage area. Hey, one of those boxes is open!" She disappeared into the passage, and came back out with a handful of something that looked like feather down, but it was red, and reminded Shego of fire.

"I found some Phoenix Down! This stuff is great to get you back up and going! Here, you have it, I have plenty." Shego took the Down, looked at it, and crammed it into one of her pockets.

"If we're done screwing around now, can we go?" Shego walked into the elevator and waited for them. Tara looked hurt that her gift went un-thanked. Brick stayed on that floor to keep a look out.

As they went down, Hego tried to explain more about the planet to Shego, and Shego just brushed it off, not caring what happened, as long as she was paid.

They got off and looked around. There was a lot of expensive looking equiptment around, but nothing that was too important. Their target was deeper inside. Going into a maintenance access, Shego, Hego, and Tara went down a ladder. Leaving Tara behind to keep lookout, Shego and Hego went down further, until they got onto a catwalk to a big machine. This was their target.

After a bit of arguing, Shego set the bomb on the machine, and backed away as it began counting down. Hego found a small, green orb on the ground. He scooped it up and pocketed it.

An alarm went off, and a large, mechanical scorpion descended from some pipes above.

"Hey, you gonna use that sword of yours?" Hego asked as he pulled off his hand, and replaced it with a gun. Apparently, he was a cripple. Sort of.

Shego just looked at him.

"Use brings about wear, tear, and rust," she said with a sad smile.

"_Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. That's what Angeal used to tell me when I asked," Zack said, running his hand up his sword. _

"_Well then what use is it to have a sword that you're never gonna use?" Shego asked._

"_Honor. Honor, and the legacy of a man who died," Zack said as he looked at his blade._

"Shego!"

Shego shooked her head, brought out of her daze if memories.

"If we don't do something soon, it's going to take us out."

Shego just smirked. "Don't worry, when I worked for Shinra, I got something special." She held up her hands, and they were suddenly engulfed in green flames. She charged at the mechanical menace, ready to tear it apart.

_Make your choice, they say you've been pleading, someone save us_

Kim looked up as the ground shook. She saw that the Reactor closest to her had just been blown sky high! Being the curious girl she was, she took off in the direction of the reactor.

She came into a back alley, people were running every which way. In the confusion, Kim was knocked to the ground, and she hit her head. Grunting, she rubbed her head. She felt a presence in front of her. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw a green skinned woman in a black and green catsuit.

'_Wow,'_ Kim thought,_ 'How exotic.'_

"Need some help?" The green skinned woman held her hand out to her. Kim grabbed the hand, and the woman pulled her up. The alleyway became empty all of a sudden.

"Thanks. Say, what happened? I saw the Reactor go up in flames."

The woman looked a bit nervous. "Uh, nothing. Say, you don't see many flowers around her."

"Oh, these? Do you like them? They only cost a gil each."

"Sure, I'll have one," the woman pulled out a coin, and handed it to Kim. Kim took the coin, and replaced it with a flower.

"Thank you," Kim said. She was going to say something else, when she looked into the woman's eyes. Their gazes locked. Two sets of green eyes stared at each other intently for a moment. The moved closer to each other, like something was pulling them together, before a kid ran out of an alley, and knocked over a trash can. This caused them to look away, a blush on each of them.

"Uh… yeah, your w-welcome," The green skinned woman stuttered.

Kim nodded, the blush still on her cheeks, before taking off down another alley, the Reactor completely forgotten.

_Heaven help us now, come crashing down_

Shego, Hego, Brick and Tara ran out of the reactor, and ran down towards the escape door, just as the Reactor began to explode. Wahl Ran in, and shut the door as soon as the others were through. The small passage shook with a mighty force as the Reactor went up in flames.

"Well," Tara said as they slowed down, and walked through the small passage, "That should keep the planet going."

"For a little while, at least," Brick included. The group walked out of the passage into an alley.

"Alright everyone. Split up and rendezvous at the Sector 8 station!" Hego stated, and the others ran off in various directions. Hego began to take off too, but Shego stopped him.

"Hey…"

"If it's about your money, then it can wait until we get back to the Hideout," Hego said, before taking off.

Shego huffed a bit, before running up some stairs into another alley. She came out from between two buildings, and looked around. She noticed a girl with red hair carrying a bsket full of flowers. Some guy, in a panic, ran into her and knocked her down. He ran off without even bothering to help her. Shego walked over to the girl, who was now rubbing her head from the knock on the head she took.

'_Wow,'_ Shego thought, _'look at that hair! I've never seen anyone with hair that red before.'_

When the girl looked at her, Shego said, "Need some help?"

Shego held her hand out to the red head. The girl grabbed herhand, and Shego pulled her up. The alleyway became empty all of a sudden.

"Thanks. Say, what happened? I saw the Reactor go up in flames."

Shego looked a bit nervous. She normally didn't feel like this, but something in her was just, blech. "Uh, nothing. Say, you don't see many flowers around her."

"Oh, these? Do you like them? They only cost a gil each."

"Sure, I'll have one," Shego pulled out a coin, and handed it to the red head. The girl took the coin, and replaced it with a flower.

"Thank you," she said. Shego was going to ask if she could get another, when she looked into the woman's eyes. Their gazes locked. Two sets of green eyes stared at each other intently for a moment. The moved closer to each other, like something was pulling them together, before a kid ran out of an alley, and knocked over a trash can. This caused them to look away, a blush on each of them. Shego silently cursed to herself.

"Uh… yeah, your w-welcome," Shego stuttered. _'What!? I never stutter! The hell?'_

The girl nodded, the blush still on her cheeks, before taking off down another alley. Shego just looked at her leave, then took off down another alley. She came to a street that overlooked the tracks to the train system. She was going to go down the road, when some guards came up behind her.

"Hey, you there. Stop!"

'_Shinra guards. Ugh.'_

She took off, not wanting to get into a fight right now. She was going to go down the street, when guards came from everywhere, surrounding her.

"Damn," Shego said as the guards closed in on her. She heard a train coming down the tracks. She looked at the guards, before running towards the edge of the street, jumping off the side as the train went by.

**Author's Notes: **Now how was that!? HUH? Pretty Epic, isn't it. I'd go as far as to say it was Legendary. Okay, maybe not. But now you've got this really cool Fanfiction to read all the time. This should update faster than anything else, since I pretty much have the story written out for me. Don't worry, it's not going to be exactly like the game, as you just saw, it'll just follow the same principles and such. I hope you guys liked it. I know I do.

From the Author and Artist of Mirenheart.

Bahamut says: READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Seventh Heaven

**Defenders to the End**

By: It's Joyce and Walky

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Kim Possible and company; they belong to Disney and Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. I don't own Final Fantasy VII; that belongs to Square Enix.

_Heaven Help Us__ by My Chemical Romance_

**Author's Notes:** Here it is, the second chapter. I must say this one thing here: If you like this story, or find it interesting, leave a review. Even if it's only a word long, just leave one. I judge what stories stay by how many reviews they get. On my last update, I got rid of three stories because they had no reviews. Few to no reviews means it's gone. Oh, and in the last chapter, when Shego jumped from the street as the train passed, it wasn't a suicide kind of thing. The train tracks ran under the street, and then opened up to the side of the street. She jumped onto the moving train. I just noticed how I put it in the last chapter.

In this chapter, you're really going to notice how my story will be different from the actual game (if you've played it). The scene between Tifa and Cloud, remembering the past, won't be as emotional… and no-where near as friendly. You'll see. Also, you know how I replaced some of the characters with Kim Possible characters, right? Well, I'm gonna reveal another. Who's Tifa gonna be? You'll be surprised. Seriously. Also, who noticed the thing with Brick and Wahl's names?

Oh, and after this chapter, I'll give you guys a special something pertaining to my new webcomic. The webcomic itself may not start for a while, because I am still trying to improve my drawing skills. I'm going to be in college soon, and will be taking some art classes, so that should really help.

And, I'm providing a small description of Midgar, the city everyone's in, before I start the chapter. It's a little something for the people who haven't played the game.

**Midgar**

Midgar is a large, circular city. It is composed of eight sections; each considered a town in its own. It is also composed of three parts: the slums, the plate, and the tower.

Slums: The slums are located on the ground. It's dirty and nasty, and polluted. Because of the large plates above the slums, which hold the larger city up, the slums never see the sun. There are only two places known so far that can grow flowers. The slums are covered in trash and garbage. The people who live here, who are usually quite poor, survive by scavenging what they can from the debris.

Plates: The richer part of Midgar is consisted of cities built on top of the plates. Built on a giant, metal 'pizza'. Each plate is held up by a large pillar in the slums, which can be blown up at will by Shinra (Shinra is the company that owns Midgar, and most of the world). From the plates, one could reach the reactors that circle the city (There are eight reactors in the city of Midgar alone).

Tower: Where President Shinra and a large portion of Shinra employees work and live. It is Shinra's headquarters in a sense. This is also where the headquarters for Soldier, Shinra's elite fighting force, is located. There are many floors (I forgot how many exactly. I believe there are over 60.)

To get from the Slums to the Plate requires the train system, or a helicopter. There are a couple other ways to get there too, but I'll keep them a secret for now. The entire city of Midgar, including the Slums, is powered by the eight reactors (now seven). These reactors absorb energy in the Planet and convert it into usable electricity. Later on, I'll tell you about the energy in the Planet.

Also, there is one other reactor, Reactor 0, which is hidden under the city itself, in a whole other part of Midgar. This Underbelly part of Midgar is a city itself, located secretly below the Slums, far below the Slums. But that won't be a part of this story, as far as I know.

I will tell you more about the city as the story progresses, but for now, let's get it started.

**Warning! Cursing, sexual content, nudity, violence, and KiGo may follow.**

**T rating**

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Mission**

"A floating city… pretty unsettling, huh?" Shego said as she got off the train, looking up at the plates above.

"Huh, never expected to here something like that from someone like you," Hego commented, coming out of the train behind Shego. "You're just full of surprises."

Hego looked up with Shego. "The upper world… A city on a plate. It's because of that 'pizza' that these people down here are suffering," Hego looked down, and whistled, getting the attention of the others. He walked off the station platform and called them over. "Hey, over here."

Tara, Brick, Wahl, and Shego came over to here what the large man had to say.

"Alright, this mission was a success. But don't get too cocky, because the hardest part is still coming. That large explosion may have been scary, but the next one's going to be bigger! Now come on, let's get back to the hideout." Hego and the other's ran off, leaving Shego behind.

She looked at a couple near a light post at the station. They seemed to be in love, even if it was a little strange looking. They were talking about were they should go to be alone.

Looking behind her, she saw a bunch of trains in the distance. The area was known as the Train Graveyard, not just because of it being full of useless, old trains, but the fact that it was haunted.

Shego scoffed at the idea of ghosts, and started on her way to the 'hideout'.

She came into a small town made out of the garbage all around. Looking around, there weren't many places to live in, but it was still a place for people to live in. On one side of the small town was a nice looking building, the nicest one around, and probably the only one that didn't look like a pile of garbage. It was called Seventh Heaven.

She thought of hanging outside for a bit, but the people flying out of the hideout made her decide it was probably more fun in there.

As Shego walked up to the doors, Hego ran out, covering his head.

"Look out, she's not in a good mood."

"Well, doy! I bet you tried to guilt trip her for not coming with us!" Shego said.

"Well…" A glass flew out and broke itself on Hego's head. He cried out like a four year old girl, before running off.

"Dumb ass," Shego muttered before walking in.

"YOU COME BACK FOR MORE, ASSHOLE? Oh, it's just you," Said a young woman behind the bar. She had smooth, tan skin and soft, brown hair. Just looking at her, you would've thought she was a super model, especially with her large, round chest. She looked really pissed off and had a terrible scowl on her face.

"Yeah, fuck you too, Bonnie," Shego said before taking a nearby chair, and plopping herself down. {Did you see that coming?}

It was a small looking bar, but it was one of the best in the slums. The bar itself was located on the far wall, with a door leading into a back area (Not in the game). Tables were scattered across the room, and a pinball machine adorned the wall to the right. This pinball machine, for a long as anyone could remember, had an "Out of Order" sign on it.

"So, you and Hego get into a fight?" Bonnie asked as she mixed some drinks for the others sitting at the bar.

"Well, I felt like I needed to tear Hego's head off a couple of times. Does that count?"

"Yes, it does. I swear, you used to get into fights at the drop of a hat when we were kids," Bonnie complained as she stepped out from behind the car and brought Shego a cocktail.

Shego took it with a smirk, "Hey! I really liked that hat!"

"Yeah, that's always your excuse," Bonnie scoffed as she got back behind the bar. A door opened from behind the bar and a young girl wearing lots of pink came out. Bonnie suddenly got a big smile, "Hey Marlene. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Oh… Shego's back…" Marlene hid herself under the counter, pretending to look for cups. She was a very shy girl.

"Yeah. Hey, where'd you get that flower? You almost never see them here in the slums." Bonnie noticed Shego was holding a small, yellow flower.

"I bought it, and, no, not for you. I got it for Marlene," Marlene's head poked up from behind the counter as Shego walked over to her. "Here you go."

Marlene took it quickly, and gave Shego a small smile before hiding behind the counter again.

Shego walked back to where she was sitting to pick up her drink, when she noticed Hego poking his head in the door.

"C-can I come back in?" Bonnie just glared at him, then sighed.

"Yeah, whatever," She said, picking up some dirty glasses, and began to wipe them clean.

"Hi Papa!" Marlene piped up, running from behind the counter to jump in his arms. He laughed and lifter her onto his shoulder.

"Hey, how's my girl? And where'd you get that flower from?" Hego's grin was big enough to melt even the hardest heart, including Bonnie's and Shego's.

"Shego gave it to me."

"Oh, did you thank her?"

Marlene turned to look at Shego, "Thank you Shego."

"No problem," Shego returned with a smile. As tough and dangerous as Shego acted, she always loved children. It was intensified by the fact that she could never have any of her own, due to the Mako infusion to her body.

"So, you feeling alright, dumba… Hego?" Bonnie caught herself before she cursed in front of Marlene.

"Doin' good. Hey, guys! Get down here now. We're going to have a meeting," Hego walked over to the pinball machine, and pressed a couple of buttons, before the floor gave way and he was slowly lowed into a secret basement room. The others used the ladder that was hidden behind the machine to climb down into the other room. That left only Shego and Bonnie, the childhood "friends".

Shego and bonnie looked at each other for a moment. Then, Bonnie spoke up.

"Well? You gonna go down? I'm not here to baby sit a bitch like you."

Shego simply flipped her off, before climbing down herself. When she got to the bottom, she made sure to push the button next to the machine to make it go back up.

The room was a bit smaller then the one up top, but it was mostly because of how filled up with various stuff it was.

"Hey Shego!" Hego was busy punching the punching bag, with Marlene sitting on some boxes nearby. "Did we fight anyone from Soldier today?"

Shego grabbed a seat, and sat down, putting her feet on the table in the middle of the room.

"Nope. If we did, you wouldn't be standing there right now."

"Hey now, don't be acting so high-and-mighty just because you were in Sold…"

"I'll act as high and might as I want! I'm the one with flaming hands here," Shego lit her hand for emphasis. Her anger was growing.

"Yeah. To me, it just sounds like you miss Shinra," Bonnie came down the Pinball elevator.

"Look here…" Shego started, her face in a terrible scowl.

"Is the little baby gonna cry? I bet Shinra…" Bonnie was cut off by a ball of plasma that flew past her head and hit the wall.

"I don't care about Shinra, or soldier for that matter. Not Avalanche, not the people of this city, not even the planet. Anyone I cared about died off long ago. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting the hell out of here!" Shego stormed to the pinball machine, and pressed the button to go up. She got to the top and headed for the door, ready to leave them behind forever, when Bonnie came up and called to her. The pinball machine went back down.

"Shego."

"What the hell do you want?" Shego snarled, twisting her head to stare at her.

"I'm sorry about that. Please, just listen to me."

Shego glared at her for a moment, before turning towards her, her arms crossed.

"Will you please join us? We could really use your help. I know, I act too much like a bitch sometimes, but that's because I care for you. Yes, totally out of character, but…" 

"But what?" Shego asked, her temper cooling down.

"You remember that promise we made? At the well?"

"The promise…?" Shego went into thought.

"You forgot? Remember the promise we made when you said you were going to join Soldier? After Cloud died on the mountain, you…" 

"Yeah, I remember…" Shego trailed off. It was a hard memory for her; she didn't like to remember it.

"Well, what about now? We promised each other that if we were in trouble, we would always be there for each other. And I need you now."

"Bonnie, I never became famous. I may have gotten in First class, but I was greatly overshadowed by Sephiroth."

"It doesn't matter, I just don't want either of us to go through what Cloud did. And this is for the Planet. Doesn't that matter to you?" Bonnie's sincerity was showing greatly through her expression. She rarely ever got like this, but when it did, people hearts turned. Except for Shego's, usually.

Just then, the pinball machine came back up, and Hego was on it.

"Hey, Shego. Before you go, here's your pay," Hego tossed her a small bag full of Gil. Shego held it up and looked at it.

"This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."

"So, your gonna stay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. I want three thousand for the next job." Shego said

Hego nearly had a heart attack.

"But, that's…"

Shego cut him off, "But, since you need some for Marlene's schooling, I'll only ask for two thousand."

Hego looked at her, before straightening himself, "Deal."

_We'll hear the sound as you're falling down_

"Everyone have a good sleep?" Hego asked as the group gathered around him.

"Your snoring kept me up," Shego proclaimed with a yawn.

Hego merely grunted. "Whatever, come on, let's go," Hego said before stomping out the door.

"Heh, I do believe you made him mad," Bonnie said, pulling on some gloves.

"I do try my best."

"I'll going with you guys this time, so don't complain."

"Why? So you can tray and fail miserably at showing how much better you are than me?"

"No, so I can prove I'm better than you. And…

Hego came back in. "Hey, we need to go."

Shego and Bonnie glared at him, before heading out towards the train station.

"Hey, um, actually. Before we go… could you show me how to use… materia?" Hego asked sheepishly, "I found this one at the reactor, but I've never learned how to."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Fine."

_I'm at this old hotel_

"Da…a…ng that's hard to understand. I'll just let you take care of it, okay?" Hego said rubbing his head as he walked out of Seventh Heaven.

"Yeah, whatever."

Bonnie walked out of the building last, calling to Marlene. 

"If anything goes wrong, called Mr. Haru at the shop. Okay?"

"Okay, Bonnie! I will. Bye!"

Bonnie caught up to Shego and Hego.

"Oh, that reminds me, Mr. Haru had something for you at the shop. Lets go pick it up."

The Shop wasn't to far away. It was the tallest inhabited building in the Section. They went in, just to be greeted by an overly friendly man.

"Hey! You guys are here! Excellent! I just got a shipment of materia in. I know you guess do some dangerous stuff, going off to fight those monsters all over the slums and all, so I though you might want some of the extras. I got more than I can handle. Want it?"

Shego looked at Bonnie, before speaking, "Sure, I guess so."

"Alright, here you go. This is All materia, you know how that works, right? And here's some a couple of Fire. And an Ice. They ended up pulling me short on Lightning and didn't give me any shipments of Cure, so I can't give you any of that."

"That's alright, we'll make due," Shego said, putting the materia into a small bag that said 'Mog' on the side. "Thank you."

"No problem, now go make the Slums safer for us!"

"Yeah! Sure…"

They all walked passed a chain link fence on the way to the train yard. Behind was a giant set of stairs that led up to a large computer, which was connected to the pillar that held the plate up.

They all reached the train, and got on just in time.

Brick and the other two were standing around in the car they were in.

"Hey! This isn't a private car. Split up!"

They all ran off to other cars on the train. The train began moving.

Hego sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Alright, it should be smooth sailing for now, until we get to the Security checkpoint, so relax while you can."

Bonnie walked down the car to a terminal at the end. "Hey, Shego, have you seen this?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's a map of the railways. Come look."

Shego stood behind Bonnie as she explained the various features of it. Suddenly, a red light went off and a siren blared.

Hego jumped up, "Crap, someone screwed up!"

Tara came into the car and called out, "Guys! We're in serious trouble!"

**Author's Notes:** Alright, so it's good, isn't it? It's really starting to get a little funky. I won't be completely going away from the plotline of the original game, but I will make changes wherever needed to fit these characters. Now then, I had a bunch of other stuff I wanted to tell you guys, but I forgot it, so I'll give you that special Mirenheart thing instead.

**Mirenheart**

The world of Mirenheart. The webcomic is based off of my original character, Sarah Mirenheart. She is a peculiar, and beautiful woman who has a very complicated and famous past. She is a very kind girl, but she is naive to her attractiveness. When she dresses, she usually doesn't see anything wrong with what she's wearing, even when it gives an old guy a heart attack when he tries to get an erection. XP

The world this comic is situated in is Earth, but a very different Earth. From the earliest known records, strange formations of light have been known to open up in various places around the world, and through them would come people and creatures from very different worlds. When the comic starts, one of the main characters is taken through the streets of a highly populated "Portal Hotspot" city. As they walk through it, they see many people from other worlds, such as Kim possible and Ron Stoppable running after a random thief on the rooftops, or Ichigo getting stepped on by Riku, Ren and Stimpy at a pet shop, causing the animals instead to go into a frenzy, or even The Alternate Cheese from _It's Walky_ inside a support center, arguing with a receptionist. This is but the tip of the iceberg of what appears in this strange world. But, even with all these strange people from every which way appearing here, there is still no sign of John Luke Picard being real, despite there being a real Enterprise (Star Trek).

This world (Which is temporarily called Gaia, until I can make up a better name) is sort of a crossroads for the various universes. When a shift in time or space occurs in a universe that is closely associated with Gaia, or another universe like that, it may suddenly connect to this world, thus bringing new people and various other things into Gaia's history. Because of this, the world became very technologically advanced, very fast. In fact, by the 1910's, they were able to use instruments to visually observe other worlds that they picked up on their instruments. By the 30's, they had the ability to make small holes of their own into other random worlds. By the 50's, they could easily send entire armies to any world of their choosing. But, as time in this world went on, the frequency of portals appearing and the dangers that came out of them had increased greatly.

So much so, that in the 60's, they had to use devices to control where the portals would appear, but it didn't completely work. In 1975, they created a world protection army that would push back in invaders that may have come through the rouge portals. In 1987, the governments of the world came together and formed an elite group, which they called T.E.A.M. (Tactical Elimination Assault Marines). They created this in response to a growing threat from an evil dimension hoping group called to Continuum Wyrms. Their leader has never been seen by anyone who is currently alive, because of his complete ruthlessness.

**Mirenheart's Military Profile**

November 7th, 2005, Mirenheart joined T.E.A.M. number Seven. She has A large sword known as (I have yet to make a name), A weapon of legend that she claims to have been passed down to her all the way from Gillian Mirenheart, one of the three famous Mirenheart Brothers. Her abilities and powers consisted of [Warning: Information is Classified. Further talk of it will result in immediate death penalty]...

Well, that should about do it. I have a lot more thought up, but I decided to keep it a secret, so you'd all have something to look forward to when my Comic starts.

Read and Review, or I'll send Apps after you!


End file.
